danksquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chibi Reviews
Plot ''Rise To Fame Arc'' Chibi-San rose to fame in late 2014 or something with his awesome annunciation of Tokyo Ghoul characters and awesome live reaction videos where he has been known to stare at his screen for 5 minutes and then follow by saying "oh my god" he has even rivaled Forneverworld in Tokyo Ghoul reviews, which has caused jealousy from Forneverworld. ''Crying Because His Youtube Channel Got Flagged Arc'' In late 2015 Chibi-Sama was flagged for copyright, he was sort of crying on a YouTube video lol asking people to msg some fgts to unflag him or something idk, Chibi's channel was banned & he was taken to the deepest depths of cochlea ''Tokyo Ghoul Chat Arc'' He has been seen to go on the Tokyo Ghoul chat and bring out the secret fangirls in some people. ''Togashi = Ishida'' Being the prodigy that he is, Chibi discovered Ishida's true identity: Togashi, the creator of HunterxHunter. He presented a lot of evidence to prove that Ishida is actually Togashi. It was foreshadowed. Togashi's public response to Chibi. Yoshihiro Togashi Responds to ChibiReviews! ''Kakuja Arc'' During his lockup in cochlea, the Chibit community fell to the hands of Forneverworld, many Chibits were slaughtered & some were kept as labor workers to make body pillows for Forneverworld. when Chibi came out of cochlea he heard of the news & made a video called "we are a family", Chibi blamed himself for the murder of many Chibits and so he started cannibalizing on weaboos to gain more strength to protect his family, in doing so the fodder Chibi evolved into a SSS rated weaboo kakuja. Honesty Arc On January 27, 2017 Chibi uploaded a video explaining why he stopped reviewing Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress without notice. He vowed that from that moment on, he would be honest and transparent about his thoughts and actions. On May 3, 2017, 3 months after the fact, Chibi stopped uploading the reviews for Sakura Quest anime without notice to his fans once again. ThatAnimeSnob Arc In March 23, 2017 he uploaded a video titled My First & Last Response To ThatAnimeSnob calling out a Greek Youtuber who keeps attacking him and his community. ThatAnimeSnob responded with a video the next day. On that night thousands of Yaoi fanarts featuring ChibiXsnob pairing were made in Japan and the whole world in response to the event. Quotes * "What is up, my fellow Chibits." * In TG Analysis: "Tartra" * To Chibits: "pls send email 2 youtube so they fix my acc pls" * In TG Live Reaction: "OHHHH MY GAAAD" * In TG Live Reaction: "deeeeeewd" * To Chibits: "Have a good day or night wherever you may live, please be safe, Chibi out." * To himself: "kawniki" * To Forneverworld in his mind: "omg you so sexy when u review tg in 3 minutes omggggg i wish i could do it like you" * To Chibits: "I will fully analyse and go into full depths of what this dot means, isheeda-sensei must've put it there for a reason" * To Chibits: "Chibits = family, both gimme moniez" Category:Characters Category:Cancerous Category:Kakuja Category:Male (Under-Investigation) Category:"It's much passion" Category:YouTuber Category:SSS rated Category:SSS rated YouTuber Category:Alive